The invention relates generally to methods and systems for monitoring an individual's activities to determine their relative state of mental health in terms of propensity of depression and/or mental agility and suggesting the protocol driven therapies in accordance to their state of mental health relative to desired metrics.
Mental health such as that associated with depressed or with patients loosing mental acuity is currently treated through healthcare provider interactions such as physician and psychologist visits and resultant medication and mental exercise recommendations, followed by no direct patient-doctor interaction until the next visit. Even when a visit occurs, the healthcare provider is primarily dependent on the patient or an observer of the patient to relate and summarize changes in capability, habits and moods. A system that would monitor appropriate behaviors and either automatically adjust medication or present the data such that medication adjustments could be made in the context of a protocol in a more timely manner will help sufferers of depression anxiety, and loss of mental acuity.